batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nightslayer2/Batman: The Telltale Series Season 3
Here are some ideas I have for the third season of Batman: The Telltale Series. ''Introduce Carl Grissom: ''There kind of has been references to Tim Burton's Batman trilogy during the first season such as when there is an option for Bruce to give Vicki a tour of Wayne Manor and that African-American kid who helped Bruce defeat the Penguin's robots or something like that (it might have been Dick Grayson or it could be Duke Thomas). The only reason Grissom should appear because he kind of reminds me of Justin Claybourne from Arrow ''such as with both men being very manipulative, the people who killed them being wise to their moves, and pulling strings as well as being crime lords. This game is kind of like the fifth season of ''Arrow. In the 1980s, presumably during Thomas and Martha Wayne's time, when Bruce is just a little boy, Grissom had a mistress named Celia Kazantkakis and their affair resulted in the birth of a boy named Roy Kazantkakis. When Celia made mention to Grissom that she was pregnant with their child, Grissom had Celia and the child moved someplace else and started paying her millions of dollars for child support. Grissom even made Celia change her last name to Romulus. He even purchased her a house somewhere in Hub City rather than Gotham. Growing up, Roy still knew who his father was and loved him very much. Grissom even kept Roy's baby pictures in his desk at his penthouse officer and became involved with a mistress named Alicia Hunt, a former supermodel. When Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham, he went after Grissom after finding out Grissom was involved with Russian mobster Ishmael Gregor in his crimes (or in India, I haven't decided yet). Bruce goes to confront Grissom at his penthouse and subdues his thugs while wearing a black ski mask and a black jacket. Grissom flees from Batman (similar to Rupert Thorne in the first episode of The Batman). Roy, Alicia, and Celia then inherit Grissom's money. However, Roy is left broken by his father's death. Dropping off the grid completely, and erasing all traces of his existence from the internet, and changing his name to "Lincoln March", Lincoln researched his target and learned everything he could about him. In his research, Lincoln discovered the identity of his target as Bruce Wayne and obsessively studied him, learning everything he could about him and his allies. Still harboring deep hatred for Bruce due to not saving his father, Lincoln swore to make his life miserable. He then went on to travel the world training in martial arts with Ra's Al Ghul. Afterwards, Ra's released Lincoln on condition that Lincoln followed the League's traditions and Lincoln agreed to it. Unknown to Lincoln, however, when he went to work for his father as a lawyer for his company, Lincoln began mistreating employees and not showing remorse for it. Grissom learned of this and asked Dr. Davis to keep an eye on him. Davis confirmed Grissom's theory that his son was, in fact, a psychopath. Due to being disturbed by his son's behavior, Grissom wanted nothing to do with him anymore and was secretly in the process of disowning him. However, Grissom never got to complete the paperwork due to his death. ''Owl-Man Is The Main Villian: '' I would love to see the main villain of the game be a dark mirror toward Batman. Lincoln, after deducing Bruce is Batman, studying him, and then going around the world training for years, returns to become Owl-Man and committing crimes at the places where Batman prevented them and killing the people saved by Batman. Lincoln even started killing the people whom he felt wronged Carl Grissom and those include Alicia (whom Lincoln believed her to be a gold digger), Vinnie Ricorso, and Antonie Rotelli (the two mob bosses who had a dislike for Grissom, but still worked with him in order for Grissom to manage his criminal empire). Bruce and F.B.I Agent Vic Sage, Blake or Avesta (depends on if Blake is still alive from the previous game, then he will retire from the Agency to join the FBI instead due to considering Waller to be immoral) will visit Celia asking for help only for Celia to refuse believing that Lincoln is doing this due to being hurt and scared by his father's unfortunate demise. Bruce eventually learns the truth about Lincoln and sets out to stop him. When Lincoln is planning to unleash a deadly virus created by Sanctus into Gotham City (which Grissom is revealed to have manufactured for the rogue government agency in order to make profit), Batman reveals to Lincoln that Grissom had plans to disown him because of his mental condition, but never got to because of his death. Lincoln, hurt at what his father was planning to do, takes out a gun and shoots himself in the head. This also makes the player have a option whether or not to forgive Thomas Wayne for his crimes since Bruce knows that unlike Grissom, his father would never give up on him if he was in Lincoln's position. It also makes Bruce continue to wonder if his mother had good in him after learning that Martha blackmailed Celia into staying away from Gotham after learning that Celia was embezzling money from one of her charities. Then that leaves Bruce with an option to expose Celia or not with the evidence give to him by Martha or to bury it in the past. ''New Characters: ''I think some new characters that can be introduced would be Vic Sage and Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot. Vic Sage is a member of the FBI sent to serve as an alliance between them and the GCPD. Unlike Waller, Vic gets along with Gordon just fine. Depending on whether the player decided to have Bruce create a technologically advanced GCPD or to improve Arkham Asylum, Vic will still interact with Bruce by always coming to visit his office at Wayne Enterprises. If the player chose to have Bruce improve Arkham, Vic will still interact with Bruce since the FBI wants to make sure no sane criminals get sent there in order to avoid prosecution and punishment from the law. I might make it either Vernon Blake or Agent Avesta in Vic's role, but I don't know it. It also depends whether the player saved Blake from the Riddler in the second season of the game. I had this theory on Arrow ''that Frank Pike was Vigilante and Dead Shot will be just like him. He is actually Captain Floyd Lawton of the GCPD. Lawton decided to take matters into his own hands feeling that Batman and the GCPD are useless after his daughter Zoey and ex-wife gets killed in a crime-ridden neighborhood. This is kind of like Marvel's ''Punisher ''and this is because of a war between Ricorso and Rotelli. Enraged that there was no evidence against them, Lawton decided to take matters into his own hands by becoming a murderous vigilante. Depending on what the player decides, he and Bruce will work together to stop Owl-Man and there is also another option to whether or not let Dead Shot operate without interference. Like the Punisher, Dead Shot greatly values the lives of innocent people and will always make sure that they don't get harmed. This will also be personal for Gordon since Lawton was his friend after his secret as Dead Shot is exposed. Lawton will tell Gordon that he believed that their work in law enforcement has become useless. 'Flashbacks: '''There would be flashbacks to how Bruce Wayne became Batman. Bruce was in Russia training with Nyssa Al Ghul. Bruce and Nyssa work together to save a bunch of Russian ballerinas from a sex trafficking ring with Konstantine Kovar as the head of it all. I might make it be about Bruce being in India and training with Nyssa and Cassandra. They work together to stop a human trafficking ring in the country. Cassandra was cast out of her community for disguising herself as a boy in an attempt to become a Fakir. Over several months, she teaches him to minimize his pain to the point where he can control it, sleeping on a bed of needles or standing on hot coals without reacting. One night, after Bruce and Nyssa save the day, several young men appear to harass Cassandra, who takes their blows without seeming to feel them. Bruce steps in to defend her, not only demonstrating his ability to withstand their attacks but defeating them all with his martial arts skills. Nyssa then tells him to leave, saying that he has learned what he came to learn. She then comments on how Bruce's pain was beyond her, or possibly even his, ability to handle, but how it also appeared to be leading him down a path he desired. After refusing a proposition from a teenage prostitute, Bruce is reluctantly drawn into a brawl with her violent pimp and is attacked by several prostitutes, including Holly Robinson, who possess incredible martial art skills in this version. Detective Flass shoots Bruce and takes him to his car, but a dazed and bleeding Bruce breaks his handcuffs and causes a crash. There is an option to whether or not they should leave Flass to die or drag him to a safe distance before fleeing. Bruce returns to Wayne Manor barely alive and sits before his father’s bust, requesting guidance in his war on crime. A bat crashes through a window and settles on the bust, giving him the inspiration to become a bat. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts